Death Note Random Chibi Adventures
by Lightbeautyprincess
Summary: About rare and underappreciated pairings. Pretty much, even if they don't make any sense. I love LightxL, still. But currently obsessed with LightxKiyomi. Deal with it. xD Note: It may or may not include all created characters. Even the exceptional ones. I hate LightxMisa with the passion, and LxMisa makes it meh. Boring, yawn... zzz. But whatevers. Enjoy y'all.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own Death Note.

I still love yaoi. *_*

Huh... By chibi, I meant small tales. Not the actual cast/ characters. c:

Death Note Random Chibi Adventures. ._.

Weird / Underappreciated / Rare Couples~

Light x Kiyomi.

Light, had arranged a meeting at her apartment. Which, she happened to be wary and skeptical of this second meeting.

"How rude of me. Have a seat." As she followed behind him. Matsuda cheered in the investigation room. While Aizawa was about to smack him silly.

"You know... We're technically like a married couple. As a matter of fact... We should get married and have a son. My heir of everything."

Kiyomi dropped the tea. In shock. The cups broke in pieces. As the spill, soaked the carpet. "Light?! Don't you have Misa for that?"

Light stood up, throwing away his coat. "Kiyomi, you're the only one for me." Holding on to her cheek. Then, pulling her to touch her cherry lips.

Revealing her soft milky skin. As he part took total control of her delicates. Thus he is man. Man must dominate women in sexual combat.

And thus, Light Jr. Kun Yagami was born. n_n

End.

Mikami x Kiyomi. exception

"Light, do I bore you?" While both were sitting together. "Sort a..." As he stopped flipping his pen. She stood up, and left without saying much after that.

Six years later...

Misa came out bragging about some stupid shit like always. She had a couple of Cosmopolitan magazines. And was finding a pair of scissors. Light noticed the girl on the front cover of one of them.

Kiyomi Takada. She had long hair and was a model, this time. Light face palmed himself. "I let her go, for stupid Misa?" With the side of spice up your sexual life and how to fulfill your man's fantasy. And stuff like that, was what made Misa angry and jealous.

"Hello." Light called her. And stayed silent before responding back. "Hey. Kiyomi, I was wondering if we can talk again?"

She thought it was some joke or obsessed stalker. "Who is this? I keep getting calls and I was wondering when will this stop? Please go away. I don't want to talk. Unless, it's you, Mikami dear."

"It's Light. Light Yagami."

She hung up. She wasn't up for games. Hugging Mikami as he entered her apartment. "Let's move to America, soon. Teru."

Light noticed, in another issue, she had moved to The U. S. With her future husband. "You're the only girl, I've ever respected enough to love." While he teared the up.

End.

Light x L [LxLight] exception!

L agreed to go with Light and Misa to the mall. For a day out. Misa left with some other friend. L saw a big chocolate shop. Along with other sweet treats. "Candy!" Running towards it, with his mini feet. And Light was tugged along. "Hey! l thought you hated chocolate?!"

A young soon to be doctor. Was there shopping. "Oh my. What a cutie pie. And she's carrying one two." Light felt jealous. A gah sound left his lips. While Ryuk laughed hard as fuck.

"What you mean?" Asked Ryuzaki. "I mean, that you're pregnant. Beautiful. And you're adorable." Ryuzaki blushed. He remembered what he and Light have done for a two or more weeks. Light was just as shocked! pov~ Boys can't get pregnant.

And ever since that day. Light found out, Ryuzaki was actually a girl with a hormonal imbalance.

End.

Light x Matsuda.

Matsuda was bored and decided to start a investigation dance party or some shit. Aizawa laughed at his music taste. "Matsuda who the fuck bumps to Justin Bieber?" Light asks, while everyone started to laugh.

Matsuda started to cry. "You pieces of shit don't know talent. You're all jealous. Bieber has tons of girls wrapped around his dick. You don't know real music. He's talented. Jealuouse tards!" And runs off.

While they laugh. Light, felt guilty. But couldn't move freely to get to him with tugging along lazy Ryuzaki with him.

"Come along man bitch." Ryuzaki fell backwards on his buttocks.

"Matsui?" He threw a pillow at Light. "Go away!" As he started to tear up again. "Aww. See. Now come on. Sweetie. You know I was just playing. Matsui. Be a good boy. If you do, I'll buy you concert tickets to his next show. Till I'm free and out of suspension."

L was shocked. "a the fuck has been going between you two? Where was I?"

And Light pecked Matsui a kiss. And held him.

End.

Ryuk x Light [LightxRyuk]

Ryuk nibbled on an apple. While looking at Light change his clothes to go out. Noticing those delicate pink nips.

Light felt weird. Ryuk was making weird noises all of a sudden.

"Ryuk?!"

"Yeah?!"

"Nevermind."

As he turned around. Turns out Ryuk was masturbating to him.

Light felt his cock harden, when Ryuk grasped it firmly. "My Light. Aren't you hard as fuck."

Massaging on his member. Light moaned. It was a turn on. And Ryuk pushed his slimy cock up his bum.

Thrusting for thrust astonishing sensation.

Light layed in bed, while Ryuk nibbled on his nips. "These are the apples for me."

End.

Author's Note: Mostly are underappreciated. I still have tons and tons left. With the exception of a few. Thanks for the read. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Death Note.

Ryuk x Gelus.

Gelus was in a moment of truth. Rem passes by, but instead of figuring out the problem. Ryuk went to his side of the Shinigami world.

"Look Gelus, it's just a human with no immortality. Eventually, it will die someday." Hyuk Hyuk.

Gelus figures it out to be true. And Ryuk bakes him some cookies. And laughed with some tea.

The dumb girl dies.

End.

Light x Gelus.

Gelus noticed the cute brunette. Though, not on current danger; he purposely drops it.

"What the He...!" Looks at the notebook. "What's this?!" Flipping it, with a first page filled with names.

Gelus comes and drops by Light. "I love you."

Light noticed it stand, instead of it's usual moppy self. Thinking it was some sick joke. And gave up the notebook. Gelus cried. And he turned to him. "Sorry, but once you write at least five names into any of these notebooks. The human must marry their potential shinigami. For it's a bond between the two.

Light was shocked. "Are you serious?!" Gelus looked at his lifespan and he was willing to lengthen it if he could. "Well, Light Yagami. You have exactly two weeks to live."

Light laughed. "I'm the brightest student there is. I'm healthy. So, I know it won't be like that."

Gelus looked at the boy. "Light, I'm willing to die for you. I love you Light."

And thus, they got married in the Shinigami Kingdom.

End.

Light x Sayu.

Sayu needed help with her homework. While Light was viewing dirty magazines.

"Light!?" Light looked up and over at her. "Huh?!" She had her books and placed them on his desk. "What's that? And why don't you tell mommy?!" She exclaimed. Light hid them.

He got up, and recently noticed how much she has grown. In age, of course. And starts to kiss her. She blushes. As he removes that ribbon off her hair.

Then those leggings. With that top. While he kept his clothes on. Moans filled the air.

Ryuk was there, but only to eat apples. There was a call home. "Yes." His mother, answered. As Chief Yagami, has gotten a recent heart attack.

End.

Ryuk x Kiyomi.

Kiyomi had been given the title of Kira's Spokeswoman. Now, the privilege to kill. As she had no enjoyment in it. She loves Light, and that was why she did it.

Ryuk, noticed how pretty she actually was without her usual out for the city wardrobe. Like Light. Except, she was the exact replica of him in his female self. As time passed. Her hair got a bit longer.

And he liked fondling with it. As she laid in bed. And he watched her sleep. Sadly, he never could see her ever accepting him. So, he had to let her go. And watch her burn.

End.

Ryuk x Rem.

They got a chance to finally meet. And Rem had completely forgotten about Misa. Ryuk was her muse. They had private talks together. And she blushed.

Sadly shinigami can't have sex with eachother. Because, even though male shinigami have a penis. The females, have a frozen shut vaginal entrance. Since they have no organs.

End.

Light x Rem.

Rem hated Light, but somehow felt compassion for him. She went to find him, on her own. Light was talking to Ryuk about something important.

"Whoa?! Rem?" Ryuk stays still.

"Light Yagami. I find this no easy to say. I must confess something..."

Light looked at her for a sec. "Is this about that idiot, Misa? Because I don't want to hear about it..."

She looked at him, straight into his eyes. "No! Light. . . It's actually about me..."

"Okay... Well, say it!" Tapping his foot.

"I think I love you."

Ryuk started to laugh harder, than ever before.

Light, shocked. Felt it could be some advantage either to him or maybe even to her. He couldn't risk that. So, he decided to be extra careful.

End.

Light x Misa (exception) ~ I hate this pairing. Most bullshitted pairing to date.

Light laughed at her story. It was so stupid. For a girl her age, to be still acting like a fucken ten year old. Even Sayu, didn't act like her.

It disgusted Light, very much so. Because, doing so, made him feel like a paedophile.

Sadly, Rem has threatened him, to death. Misa was nothing more than a manipulative bitch, who cried and got what she wanted without working for it.

Her idea of love, was sick. It's disgusting.

She only loves the idea of Light, because he was cute. Higuchi was Kira, two. But look at how she panicked, due to him being ugly; due to her low self esteem.

Light pretended to continue to pretend loving her. She meant nothing, because Mikami was going to be his eyes; till the end.

Thus, always finding more helpers, after him. If he betrayed him.

Yes, he kissed Misa. With soulless passion. Misa was obsessed.

Her suicide, was an example of an dependent idiot and worthless woman.

She was useless.

End.

Author's Note: I got twelve down... Over fifty more to go. And that is why, then stories are short. Till then, due to work and sometimes lack of sleep, I tend to forget this. (These, lol grammar) Bye. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Own Death Note.

~Wish, there were more LightxKiyomi. I prefer the manga, love. *_*

Aiber x Wedy.

L had called them, to come on over. They had hidden themselves from the police organizations and amongst, Kira.

Yes, Aiber had a wife. But she suffered, knowing he was out all the time just to hide from society. Due to his profession. Of stealing other's identities and even lifestyle, by cheating on her. She stood faithful, with their child.

Finally, Wedy. Had broken his feels over his wife. He had never had felt, anything over anyone, like what he was feeling at the moment. Yes, this blonde, wasn't perky. She had her wits, which made her awesome. She was just as criminal, as he was. Though, she had a developing crush on Ryuzaki. L ignored her, so she looked up to Aiber, who wasn't bad looking.

Still, she followed L's rules in the surface. Underneath, she was Aiber's. And followed him, and his orders.

End.

Matsuda x Sayu.

Sayu, came home from school. Greeted, by everyone, except for Ryuk. Which she could not see. Matsuda stood, blushing.

"Hey, Sa~Sayu."

She smiled. "Hey, Matsui. Thanks for everything." She smiled warmly.

He blushed, as Sochiro got a bit ticked off. "There's no way, a daughter of mine, would ever marry a cop! I won't allow it!"

Sachiko agreed with him. Leaving the tea cups on the living room table. Then, walking back.

Light could not care who Sayu could ever fall in love with, as long as he wasn't a monster to his baby sister, there shouldn't be any problem.

End.

Red x Mello.

Mello was the top dog, within the mafia gang. They topped off the other gangs, because they had the Death Note in their hands.

Red, was the original boss, but not the owner of it. And thought Mello was super sexy. He was like a girl, with those tight leather jeans.

Mello was taking a piss, when all of a sudden he comes by. Opens his mouth and drinks it. Mello, shocked and confused, kept pouring.

"It's delicious, master. I want you to know, we should fuck some time."

Mello chuckled. Zipping his pants. When a bomb went off. The Japanese Kira search group, had invaded their hide out. Everyone died, except for half naked Mello.

End.

Mello x Sayu.

Sayu was strapped, and yelled at. Mello threatened to shoot her if she even dared to escape. Also, with the interaction between Kira and them. About interchanging the notebook over the girl.

The more, he focused on the scared girl; the more he felt pity. He never thought of going this far, to become L's successor. To beat Near.

But, at the same time, felt powerful against Kira. He knew deep down, fake L was Kira. Because, L would rather die, then trade it to someone like him.

He placed his palm, on her cheeks, as her tears wet him. She barely met his eyes, she was upset, scared, and didn't want to see him. He then, pecked a kiss on her forehead.

Once freed, he was missing her already. As she, got into a deep depression.

End.

Mello x Kiyomi.

"Come with me, if you want to live!" Holding out his hand to save her. Halle looked up at him. [Mello?... He actually cares?]

"Miss. Takada, you'll be safe with him. Please go."

Handcuffing her to himself. She got a bit weary of the situation. He points a gun on her, and makes her strip off everything. Giving her a blanket, as promised. He honestly didn't want to.

Light, wondering what happened. He called, but no answer. Kiyomi had a piece of death note paper. But instead, she left it for other use. The more she thought of Light's words, it made her realize how much of an asshole he truly was.

"Unlike Light, this guy did his best to save me. Light never cared about me. Mello kept driving, passing the old church. Once there, he gave her a new set of clothes.

"As long as you follow me, you'll always be safe!" She felt safe around him. When she was around Light, however, it felt cold. Felt so strange. Even before, he left.

Light, imagined that Mello was dead by now. So, he decided to finally write down her name.

While, in the middle of no where known. They were sitting on wood while warming themselves with open fire. When, she suddenly gets a heart attack.

Mello panicked. "Kiyomi did know Kira?!" He left to meet Near. Tell him what had happened. Near, finally knew well, that L was Kira.

End.

L x Wedy.

Wedy looked at L from a far. With a growing crush. But she noticed, how he expressed himself over Misa. She wasn't a jealous type. She didn't mind, because she liked the independent lifestyle.

She was a kick ass chick, and not thinking about marriage, nor settling down for having kids. So, if he wanted a slut, she was fine with it.

L, was awake, while Light was in cute nap. Wedy was up, and went down for a glass of water.

L looked around to find who was up.

"Wedy?!" She ignored him. And went back to sleep.

He was finished and zipped up his pants. Realizing that he had been caught.

End.

Rem x Misa.

"I'll do anything for Misa."

As Misa turned around, and watched her expression towards Light.

Light turned around. He didn't want to hear it.

Rem started fingering Misa, while Light began to laugh.

End.

Author's Note: I don't know. I just don't fucken know.


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Own Death Note.

If I did, Light would've won.

Married Kiyomi Takada.

Had their baby, Light Jr. ^_^

Misa would've died, Near, and Mello, would've worked together. :)

Matsuda x Misa.

He was just as stupid as her. They both had childish tantrums, when they got a bit upset. However, Matsuda had less of the habit. Because, he wanted to be mature.

Though curious, he couldn't imagine any girl ever getting close to him. Misa came down from her room, and Light and L were chained. "Misa, time to go to your movie shoot." She grabbed her purse. "Bye, Light." Light did a annoyed sound. "Finally."

L laughed. Matsuda was clung by the shoulder. As she lead the way out of the building. Outside, she pecked him a kiss. Then on the lips.

End.

Matsuda x Kiyomi.

Matsuda went to show her to the room, Light had reserved for them. Matsuda, then when her guards were assigned to depart. Went out of his way.

"Kiyomi, why must you visit Light. You're last meeting with him was stale. Maybe, you and I can go out sometime?"

She smiled, warmly and as compassionate as possible. "I don't know... Light has been really nice to me..."

Matsuda got tired, about Light getting all the girls. He took her by the wrist. Light waited all night long.

Matsuda came in the next morning, with a smile like usual. However, Aizawa still asked why.

End.

Aizawa x Matsuda.

Aizawa got up, from the stressful afternoon. To get some brewed coffee. Matsuda, was barely waking up, from a nap.

"Where were you last night?"

Light looked up, and pretending to not care, just as being the recent L was already hard enough. Near, was trying to reach across the line.

Matsuda began to get nervous. He was up at night, and didn't call back here. Light was probably the only one who didn't care.

Aizawa, was worried and panicked, but his facial expression didn't show it.

While still married to his wife, he didn't want anyone to know his true feelings for Matsuda.

End.

Rod x Light.

Rod left for a drink out of the gang hang out. While Mello kept talking to Jack and the rest of the underworld of criminals.

He noticed, the brunette cutie and offered him a drink. Light already had a sip of his own ordered. "No, I already have this one."

Rod, twitched. He wanted to be as gay as possible, because he wanted to convince himself he wasn't; but just to be sure of it. And possibly come out clean and a colon.

Light got up to leave, he had messed up nights, by all the stress he was under. Misa, the task force, and the recent events by M and some other investigation group.

He finally, said yes to his consent. And kissed, Rod's bald forehead. It was smooth as Hell.

End.

Raye x Light.

Light still wanted to figure out who was his shadow. Lurking from within under his nose. As he looked up at the hacked information on to his display.

Ryuk, of course knew, but wasn't going to tell. He tried the eye deal, but it was conceal.

Light would rather date and pretend to love some idiot with the shinigami eyes, then ever give up his own lifespan.

Raye, finally gets onto the same bus, in which the attack happened. Light just needed to wait a while. A week wasn't enough, but he still messed up anyway.

Raye, stood by the station. When, Light lurks from behind. "Mmmm. Did anyone ever tell you that your hair smells like strawberries?"

As the aroma filled his world. "Mmmm, I already have you written in to die hours from now. But come by to my house, handsome." While smacking his bum. Raye blushed.

He wasn't going to let Light be top, so he pushed him over and began to thrust Light's tight butthole.

Rate died, within reaching his doorstep.

End.

Ryuk x Mello.

Ryuk flew in to see Shidoh. To give him his Death Note back.

Mello, hadn't noticed yet, but Shidoh was already weird as Hell; anyways.

Ryuk looked at the blonde, thinking it was Misa. He quickly slammed his head with the notebook.

Mello, then touches it. "Ah, so you have a little boyfriend, now?"

Shidoh blushed. Ryuk began to tongue kiss Mello.

End.

Ryuk x Mikami.

Ryuk had to hang on to him, due to the notebook. Mikami was quite good looking. He thought to himself.

He was a maniac on the floor, when he got down for the show. Slamming his ass on the floor, with his Apple bottom jeans and boots with fur.

Difficult to imagine it, exactly. But Ryuk enjoyed it fair enough.

End.

Mikami x L.

L was off somewhere, when he spotted the cute raven from behind.

He grabbed, his perfect bum. And Mikami turned around. "What in the He-?!"

As he met the other raven. And kissed him. Ryuzaki felt like a princess, wrapped around his arms. It's been a while, but it was worth it. They were in the same orphanage together.

And it lasted a long while.

End.

L x Kiyomi.

L sat on the bench. Light didn't expect it. While he and Kiyomi walked out of class.

Kiyomi had a similar hairstyle to Light.

"Oh my! Hello Light. How you doing?"

Then looked over to Takada. He got up, pretty fast. "Please have my babies!"

She blushed, as she was frozen. Light was shocked, himself. Pulling L away. "No! She's gonna have my babies."

" I'm gonna kick your ass..."

The students formed around them. As Teru came by. Her crush. She left.

Months Later~

Ryuzaki bumped on to her. And he kissed her, while chained to Light.

Light punched him.

End.

Higuchi x Light.

Ryuzaki needed to come up with a new idea, because Matsuda messed up.

Light went to meet up with them. He went in a pink slutty dress. All flirty. Higuchi had a huge boner.

The others, looked over at eachother. To decide if Light was capable of being used for their commercials.

The brunette, eventually started to shake his ass. Higuchi unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

Luckily, to his relief. He had Kleenex under his section of the round table. And started to fap.

Light, bumped and grinded on him.

End.

Author's Note: I got bored and lost a bit of an interest in finishing this. But eventually, did. :) No, but seriously. I have tons of ideas, and maybe rewrite two of my Fanfics. Point of these, are to show different pairings, other than the same ones you get to see. But the exception, of course. And yes, Misa is a total slut. Lol.


End file.
